Throwable-type toys are well known in the art and have been used as a source of entertainment for children and adults alike for generations, Aside from typical ball-type throwable toys, such as baseballs and footballs, other types of throwable toys have gained popularity over the years, such as the Frisbee® and Frisbee-like devices, such as, for example, aerodynamic rings, Such toys are typically spherical or disc-shaped and rely on the strength of the initial throwing motion and the shape of the toy to determine the flight characteristics of the device.